The Auror Files
by Both Sides of the Pond
Summary: After Hermione spends a little too much time obsessing over a desk job assignment, she accidentally unleashes an ancient and evil power. Now she, Ginny, Harry, and Ron are going to have to try and save the world all over again. RHr and GH
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One

            One would think that someone who whizzed through her three years of auror training would be a valued member.

            One would think someone who graduated from Hogwarts with the highest N.E.W.T. scorings in history would be able to pursue and succeed in virtually any line of work she chose to.

            One would think she would not be forced to spend her entire day sitting at a desk trying to work out how to open a silly BOX.

            One would be wrong.

            I stared at it. It was simple really, or at least it should have been. It was cube-shaped, made of black obsidian but still totally opaque, and a seam running around it half way up where it should open. No hinges and no clasp. Although it had been tried by just about every member of the auror community, I gave another futile tug attempting to open it before slumping back in my chair. I glanced upwards at the enormous, leather-bound volume before me. I had already been through books on light magic, ancient magic, dark magic, elemental magic, death magic, and just about every other form I could come up with. I had cross-referenced every bit of information we had about the cube. _Nothing. An old book written in ornate Greek was a last-ditch attempt. _

            Although giving up isn't usually my style, I was starting to get a bit frustrated. I was supposed to be out fighting evil, not reading Latin. 

            Don't get me wrong, I love Greek. It's an amazing language. I love books, too, I always have, and normally I was quite content to do a bit of research duty. However, spending two weeks trapped in my office staring at that same box was starting to grate on my nerves. The minute I heard my door swing open, I started off, ready for another dose of torture.

            "Oh, let me guess, there happens to be one remaining staff member who forgot to come and laugh at me? Odd, I could have sworn everyone had come in here! Here, I'll help you get started: Having fun spending quality time with your _box, Hermione? How about wishing some luck for those of us actually doing some _work_, Hermione? Haven't got a paper-cut, have you, Hermione? Well, how about you spend some quality time staring at the ruddy thing, then see if you prefer raiding former death eater hide outs and bringing home trophies for dear old __Hermione to study?!" I was practically yelling when I finally spun around in my chair, to come face to face with-_

            "Oh. Hello Harry, good to see you."

            Harry grinned. "Hi Hermione. You know, I considered making some biting comment, but I think you've just covered it quite nicely."

            I could feel my face turning red. "Err, yes, well, I just… I mean, being trapped here all day long, it can be a bit…"

            "Frustrating? I would imagine. I just thought I'd come see how you're doing, and make sure you're getting some sleep. We know how you get when you're doing research." He nodded towards the enormous stack of books that were accumulating on my desk. I bit my lip to keep back an involuntary yawn. "Ron wanted to come, but I got the feeling he might be more inclined… well, let's face it, if you did miss anything, he'd have thrown it out there for you." Harry moved a stack of papers to the side and sat down on the edge of my desk. "You've done another all-nighter, haven't you? Look, 'Mione, you can't let this get to you. Seriously, you look awful. Ginny says you haven't been eating as much, and that you slept here last night. What's up?"

            I rested my forehead against my hand and sighed. "It's just driving me mad. It should be here, but there's absolutely _nothing_ on it. This hasn't ever happened to me before." He's right, though, a part of me chastised. My hair was a mess, even bushy than usual (and that was saying something). I had gotten used to the weights on my eyelids four or five days back, as well as the dark circles. Although really, I wasn't nearly as pale as Ginny had said, and it was ridiculous to say my eating habits had changed; I just wasn't hungry, that was all.      "Look, I'm fine, thanks though. And…umm… Please don't tell Ron I'm like this, okay? You know how he gets about this sort of thing."

            Harry rolled his eyes. "All right. I'll keep it quiet if you swear that you'll go home for dinner tonight. No promises that he won't come busting in here sooner or later though, all right? He may be my partner, but that doesn't mean I can keep him under control."

            I nodded wearily. "Deal."

            "Good. Hey, did you hear the latest Weasley update? Fred and George opened their branch in America finally. Apparently they've been pretty successful so far."

            I gave a smile that I hope didn't look to forced. "Look, that's great Harry. I don't mean to be rude, but I sort of have to get back to this."

            Harry stood up. "All right, if you're sure. But remember, home for dinner, or else you'll find Ron bursting in here and force-feeding you chocolate at any moment."

            "Definitely. Don't worry about me, you just go and fight the bad guys. I'm fine." I was practically pushing him out the door now. 

            "Hermione, I really don't-" 

            "I'm _fine, go, you have work to do."_

            "Okay, but-"

            "Go!"

            I all but shut the door in his face, then collapsed back in my chair. Not because I was too tired to stand or anything, but simply because I didn't feel like it. It wasn't as though I was exerting any real energy, but still… Maybe everyone was right; my legs did feel a little shaky. One more chapter, then I'd head home. A deal was a deal, and the last thing that I wanted was for Ron to come and fuss over me. He could be so _silly_ sometimes.****


	2. Puddlemere Cannons?

Chapter 2: Puddlemere Canons?

            Hermione actually got home before midnight last night. I was feeding Crookshanks when she trudged through the door looking tired and flustered. As usual, she neatly put her black cardigan and bag on the chair in the hallway and entered the kitchen and made oatmeal. My hot butterbeer was slowly cooling and my dinner, which consisted of a tuna sandwich from my favourite Muggle deli, sat next to it.

            "How is the box coming along 'Mione?" I asked as I entered the kitchen. Her hair was very messy and she looked as if she would fall asleep any minute. I had never seen her this bad. I sat down across from her at the mahogany wood table and took a bit out of my sandwich. It was delicious.

            "Terrible. I swear I will _never_ volunteer my self to boxes again. Lieutenant Bosworth came asking when I'd be done. Isn't he still in _your_ department? Doesn't he train you? I never knew until then that he was involved with the project. Harry also came by. I have to admit, don't you dare tell Ron or Harry this, you guys must be right. I feel terrible now that I am not taking my health into consideration…"

            I was too busy chewing to answer but nodded and shook my head as she complained. She rarely does complain but when she does, don't contradict her if you don't want to be put in Saint Mungo's intensive care unit. Hermione and I have always been friends but after I finished Hogwarts and was tired of the Burrow, she let me stay with her. 

            "…I have been thinking about suggesting S.P.E.W. to Amos Diggory. Wonderful man, he's been so depressed though ever since, well, you know…"

I still was chewing as she went on about telling Diggory. Another good trait Hermione had was her love for S.P.E.W. A lot of people think it is just Riff- Raff, I am included in that statement, but Hermione will always stand by it. Why? I couldn't answer that.

"…Lockhart also has made a full…" I never did get to hear what happened to Lockhart. Hermione fell asleep. I sighed and look at her half-eaten oatmeal bowl. I guess I'll have to do it _again_.

"_Wingardium__ Leviosa_!" Hermione's body raised a few inches and I moved her to her bed in our room. 

I have to tell Harry that one.

~*~

The Hustle and Bustle of the office was the main thing that woke me up in the mornings. I shared a cubicle with a really talkative girl named Renée. However Renée's smiling face was always nice to see in the morning.

"Bonjour Ginny! That 'Arry Potter boy waz 'ere a few minoots ago!" Renée was a graduate of Beaxbatons. When around her, Ginny was thankful her mother made her go to a primary school that taught French. Sometimes Renée would use French words in her sentences accidentally such as _mon__ baton _instead of _my_ _wand. _

"Really? Where did he say to go?" I asked happily.

"Le canteen." I took a while for me to comprehend canteen as in cafeteria. I got lost on the way to since I generally ate in my cubical but after 10 minutes of searching I saw Harry sitting at a table.

"Sorry I'm late Harry! I got lost! Um you wanted to see me!" I asked. Harry's eyes looked as if he hadn't slept a wink the night before. Yet his hair was always messy.

"Err… yeah. Me and Ron got hold of some really good seats at the Puddlemere Cannons game-"

"Puddlemere Cannons?" I asked bewildered. Harry chuckled.

"Puddlemere United verse Chudley Cannons. Anyway, but Ron can't go because he has to raid the Nott manor and so I was wondering if you would like to go with me. Friday at 7.30. You get off training at 6.00 right?"

"Yes. I don't believe I have any previous engagements…" I put my hand behind my back and made a punching through the air sign. Harry just asked me out… well sort of… It was Quidditch and Quidditch was my all time favourite sport and the Chudley Cannons were my all time favourite team, despite the fact they often lost. Still it wasn't everyday someone you liked gave you a ticket to the game. The cafeteria was slowly emptying out for another work day. "Well I've got to go!" I suddenly remembered something as I ran out the door. "Oh! Harry!" Harry turned to face me, "All went according to plan, well...in a way, Hermione ate half a bowl of oatmeal and fell asleep while she was finishing it at…er…8.00, sir!" Harry laughed and turned to go, as he did I saw him mouth '_girls'. _

I laughed, and I am sure had a new bounce in my step as I made my way to the Auror Training Unit.


End file.
